Danny Phantom Hero of All Time
by scorpion23
Summary: A Mysterious Stranger has appeared, and needs Danny's help. But who is the person, friend or foe? and those powers, is he ghost, hybrid, or something worse? Only time will tell. Note Phantom Planet never happened, everything else in the series did
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the ghost zone, in a lone castle, two people stood over a view portal. On the screen Danny Phantom could be seen flying off towards an unknown destination.

"Your sure this plan of yours is going to work Clockwork?" asked the mysterious stranger

"Of course." Clockwork replied as he opened a portal to that exact moment in time

"It had better work, or we're all in deep shit." the stranger said before stepping into the portal

"Relax, it'll work…I think." Clockwork said the empty space where the stranger once stood

The Stranger stepped out of the portal and into Amity Park's Park and looked up as he saw Danny Phantom, the hero of this time, fly overhead. 'Danny Phantom,' the stranger thought 'I hope you're ready kid, because there's more riding on your shoulders than you can possibly understand'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok that first chapter was just a little bit of a teaser, I'm new to uploading this whole thing so I'm sorry that I wasn't able to figure out how the input Author's note until now, this next chapter will get things really rolling I hope. Have fun and please review thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in terms of Danny Phantom and it's characters

Danny Phantom – Hero of All Time

Danny was flying high above the trees in the park thinking to himself 'Oh man, I'm going to be late for school. Again!' when suddenly he saw a dark and light green portal open up on the ground and a man step through. 'Oh great,' he thought 'Trouble.'

He quickly spun around and flew towards the portal. When he landed he could see clearly that there was something definitely off about the guy, for one he was wearing all black. Black pants, black shirt, even his trench coat was black. He had heavy black combat boots just like Sam, but he was wearing black gloves that had the fingers cut off, and holes behind each of his knuckles. And on his head he wore a black broad brim hat that put most of his face in shadow, all you could clearly see were his eyes and his mouth which as Danny stepped closer was smiling. But the strangest thing of all was that this guy had just stepped through a ghost portal and yet Danny's ghost sense hadn't gone off.

"You're not a ghost." Danny said to the stranger

"Hmm, and what makes you say that, Fenton?" the stranger asked

"Because my ghost sense didn't go off…Wait what did you call me?" Danny asked

"That is your naming is it not? Daniel James Fenton, age 16, son of Madelyn and James Fenton, brother to one Jasmine Fenton age 18, student at Casper High, friend of Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, but known to the citizens of Amity Park as Danny Phantom." The stranger rattled off

"Who…. who are you?" Danny stammered

"You'll find out soon enough Danny, say you wouldn't happen to know where the school is by chance would you?" The stranger asked

"It's that way…" Danny said and pointed in front of himself

"Thanks kid, see ya around." The stranger said and left for the school

'Who was that guy' Danny thought 'First he knows not only who I am but my family and my friends and where I go to school, but then asks me where the school is.' This day was getting too weird for him and it was only beginning. Suddenly he heard the bell ring for school to begin 'CRAP!!! I'm late!'

At Casper High in the principal's office

"I'm sorry but the position of gym teacher is filled and there are no other teaching positions available for the sophomore class." Principal Ishiyama said to the stranger

"Hmm I'll tell you what little man, I'll make a deal with you." Ms. Teslaff the gym teacher said, "If you get my to submit then I'll give you my job, but if I make you submit then I get to keep my job. How's that?"

"Where do you want to do this then?" the stranger asked

"Ms. Teslaff, you can't possibly be serious about this." Principal Ishiyama told the gym teacher

"Since you're so keen on teaching the sophomore class, we'll do this in the gym right now, with the whole sophomore class watching." Ms. Teslaff said

"Hmm, how do I know you won't back out of our deal if I win?" asked the stranger

"The principal here will make this deal official, right Ms. Ishiyama?"

"Ms. Teslaff, I don't know about this." The principal said

"Oh come on, look at this guy. I can beat I know it." Ms Teslaff whined

"Fine, if you win you'll keep your job as coach and gym teacher, but if you lose I want you to pack up your things and leave this building. Is that understood?" Principal Ishiyama asked

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just get this on." The gym teacher replied

So the three adults walked to the gym where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were discussing what happened before school today.

"I'm telling you guys something is definitely off about that guy. I mean what normal human being would even go into the ghost zone, let alone come out of it without so much as a scratch." Danny said

"Not only that but the dude knew who you were and everything else too." Tucker said while trying to stretch before gym started

"Umm guys, I think we have a problem." Sam stated and pointed at the three adults entering the gym

The three adults walked to the center of the gym and waited while Danny, Sam, and Tucker all watched to see what was going on.

"Alright everyone move to that side of the gym." Ms Teslaff said and pointed to the east wall. No one moved.

"I said move it!" the gym teacher yelled and everyone quickly ran to the wall

"What do you think is going on?" Tucker asked

"I dunno but I think we're about to find out." Danny replied

Ms. Teslaff turned to face the stranger dressed in black and began cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders. "Whenever you're ready little man." She told the stranger

The stranger just stood there and lowered his head, waiting for the gym teacher to strike. Ms. Teslaff seeing that her opponent wasn't watching ran and swung her arm to hit the stranger on the jaw with a right hook. Suddenly the stranger moved and before Ms. Teslaff could react he had her fist in his right hand, then wrenched it behind her back and threw his left arm around her neck and lifted her off the ground slowly choking her.

"Slap my shoulder when you want to give up." The stranger told the captured gym teacher.

Ms. Teslaff kicked and struggled all she could but the stranger wouldn't let up and she couldn't break free. With the way he was holding she was quickly losing oxygen and she knew that if he didn't let up soon she was going to pass out. Seeing no other option available to her she did the only thing she could. She slapped his shoulder signaling that she was giving up.

The stranger let her go and she immediately gasped for air, choking as the blood slowly pumped back into her head.

"Ms. Teslaff, go to your office and pack your things. I want you out of this building and off the grounds before lunch."

The former gym teacher grumbled and got up rubbing her neck and shooting daggers at the stranger

"Whoa, did you see that?" Tucker asked

"Yeah, he took her out no problem, and I thought Ms. Teslaff was as tough as they come." Danny told his friends

"But who is he?" Sam asked

They got their answer a moment later when the principal turned to them and said, "Class, I want to introduce you to your new gym teacher, Mr. Masters."

A/N: I know I ended the chapter in a cliff hanger but how else am I going to get you guys to read this, good looks are only going to get me so far lol. I'll try and update this as often as I can, and seeing as how I have almost no life outside of work that shouldn't be a problem. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still no reviews but oh well as long as someone is reading this even if no one reviews I'll continue to update anyway. Hope you enjoy this next chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters, I only own Mr. Masters (Not Vlad, the I mean the one dressed in black)

Danny Phantom – Hero of All Time

"Masters?" both Tucker and Sam wondered

"Oh man, just what I need another Masters trying to hit on my mom." Danny sighed

"I heard that, you know." Mr. Masters whispered behind Danny

"Alright this is what we're going to do class, Fenton start running and don't stop until I tell you to. The rest of you are going to play Dodge ball, but with a twist. Manson, Foley, you're on one team, everyone else is on the other." Dash and Kwan grinned and high fived, "Now because the teams are uneven these are the rules, Manson's team have no outs, however if either of them get hit Fenton runs another lap, but if Manson's team scores a hit then the other team loses a member got it?" Mr. Masters said

No one said anything as Danny began to run. The students broke up into their teams and began to play. Tucker was hit almost immediately, "That's another lap Fenton!" Mr. Masters yelled, and Danny continued to run.

Finally the class came to end, Sam and Tucker had been hit too many times to count, and only scored a few hits by the time class ended. Danny who had lost count of the number of laps he had run after reaching 10, but he knew he had to have run at least twice as many as that. As the students began to depart for the locker rooms to shower and change back into their school clothes Danny suddenly had his ghost sense go off.

'Oh great who is it this time' He thought and looked around, it didn't take long for him to spot the ghost and he was over by Mr. Masters.

"Beware for I am the Box ghost, master of all things square and cardboard. Beware-gawk!" The Box Ghost exclaimed

The students looked and saw that Mr. Masters had his hand over the Box Ghost's throat and was holding him there. Suddenly Mr. Masters pulled the foolish ghost in close and whispered in the ghost's ear "Go home Box Ghost. Now!"

When he released the ghost's throat, the ghost suddenly paled, muttered a quick "Beware." And flew off quick as a jackrabbit. The students too stunned to move just stood there staring at their gym teacher.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Class is over, go shower and change before you miss lunch." The teacher said to his students, "Move it!" he yelled when they still hadn't moved

Later after gym in the cafeteria

"Ughh." Danny groaned, "I think I can no longer call myself a halfa. I think I'm actually dead."

Sam reached across the table and slugged him in the shoulder

"Ow! Sam what was that for?" Danny whined and rubbed his shoulder

"Nope, your still only half dead." Tucker said and began to laugh

"What is with that guy?" Sam asked, "First he takes out Ms. Teslaff without any problem and then makes Danny run until the end of class and throws us into the mix on top of it?"

"Yeah, and what's with that last name 'Masters', do you think he's related to Vlad?" Tucker asked

"I dunno, guess whatever those two are planning we're just gonna have to wait and watch. I don't think there's anymore that we can do." Danny replied

"And did you see what he did to the box ghost?" Tucker said

"Yeah, but what was it he said that made the box ghost so afraid?" Sam asked

"It's not nice to say things about people behind their backs Samantha." Mr. Masters said appearing behind her

"Uhh, Mr. Masters, how, how long have you been standing there?" Danny stammered

"Oh since you called yourself a halfa," Mr. Masters said and laughed at Danny's expression "Relax Phantom, your secrets safe with me, at least for now anyway."

Mr. Masters proceeded to take a seat at the table and glanced at Sam's salad, "I forgot you were a vegetarian." He muttered to himself

"What did you say?" Sam asked

"I said, 'Wow no wonder Danny has to always save your butt when you battle ghosts'" Masters replied

"I do not have to always save her when we fight ghosts!" Danny exclaimed and slammed his fists on the table

"Are you calling me weak for being a vegetarian?" Sam growled

"No that wouldn't be fair to the other Ultro-recycle vegetarians, I'm saying your weak because you're a vegetarian AND a girl." Masters smirked

Sam sat there and growled ready to shout at him regardless of whether or not he was a teacher. Danny got up and got right in Masters face however

"What's the matter Phantom, want to do something about what I just said about your girl?" Masters mocked

"Damn straight." Danny growled

"Alright outside right now, lets see what you got." Mr. Masters said and got up from the table

"Danny don't. You don't have anything to prove to this guy." Sam told Danny

"What's the matter Phantom, do you need your girlfriend's permission to go ghost now?"

With that Danny stood up and followed the teacher outside and to the side of the school away from the other students. Danny when he saw the coast was clear transformed into his ghost half. Masters just stood there and waited for Danny to do something. Danny still angry about what the teacher had said about Sam charged up an ecto-blast and threw it right at Masters. Masters smirked and put his hand and caught the blast before squeezing and letting the ball of ecto-energy wink from existence.

"Nope not ready yet." Mr. Masters said and turned and went back into the school

Danny, still as Phantom just floated there shocked. He had never seen anyone that could so easily handle an ecto-blast let alone make it disappear simply by squeezing it with his hand. 'Who or what is this guy?' Danny thought before heading back into the building before lunch was over.

A/N: Well another chapter down, still can't believe no one has reviewed this yet, but at least a few people have read it so I guess that as long as someone is reading it, I'd rather have that and no reviews than no readers at all. Lol but enough for tonight. Got work tomorrow, so I'll call it a night. C ya


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yahoo!! I finally had reviewers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Danny Phantom, if I did it would still be on the air, I only own the character Mr. Masters. If you wish to use him wait to ask me until this story is completed please

Danny Phantom – Hero of All Time

The rest of the day went pretty normal after that. But the three friends couldn't help but worry over Mr. Masters. Who was he? Was he working for Vlad? And more importantly WHAT was he?

At the end of the school day the three headed back home with all these questions running through their minds, but unable to find answers to any of them. They were heading home when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great here we go again." Danny sighed and changed into Danny Phantom

He saw Skulker fly off into the park and headed there himself with Sam and Tucker close behind. As the group got closer Danny noticed there was something different about Skulker. For one his armor was more high tech, and the color was different, instead of the normal black and silver it was blood red and black. And the way he presented himself, it was if instead of wanting to play with his prey before claiming his prize he was all about the business at hand now. But Danny shook it off and decided Skulker was just trying out a different approach. Danny flew in and saw that he had the element of surprise and took it. As Danny flew closer he knew Skulker knew that he was there and yet it was as if Skulker wasn't concerned about him at all. Danny went for his typical flying punch but at the last second Skulker turned and caught him by the wrist and using Danny's own momentum against him spun and threw Danny straight into a tree. Danny was caught off guard that he didn't even have time to turn intangible before he crashed into the tree.

"Hmm, your power level is so weak that it barely registers on my meter," Skulker said and raised his right forearm "No wonder Master never bothered coming back to this time to finish you off when you were young."

"Master?" Danny asked as he slowly got up from his run in with the tree

But Skulker never got the chance to answer the ghost boy's question as from out of nowhere the side of a foot slammed into his chest and sent him flying. Skulker landed on the ground and struggled to his feet. He looked up to see who would dare attack him. The person his gaze fell upon made his temper soar.

"YOU!!" Skulker yelled

"I told you Skulker, if I ever saw you again I was going to kill you. You picked the wrong person to mess with." Masters growled to the ghost

Masters flew faster at Skulker faster than anyone could keep up with and plowed his chest straight into Skulker's armor. Masters seemed to be in a fury as his threw punch after punch, kick after kick at the ghost he hated. In a matter of seconds Skulker's suit was nothing more than scrap metal, and in his fist was the tiny green blob known as Skulker.

Masters looked at the insignificant ghost and calmly said "Good bye Skulker" and made the energy in his hand flare to life and when he released it the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter was no more.

Danny and his friends stood there and watched the scene unfold before them, when it was over Danny looked at the man who had destroyed the ghost and felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"What are you?" Danny asked the being in front of him

Masters seeing that the three had seen everything quickly moved and before the group could blink he had a hold of Sam and was using her as a hostage

"Sam! Let her go!" Danny cried

"Nope, I know someone who would have a use for her." Master told the teen

"What do you want with me?" Sam asked as she tried to struggle out of her captures grip, but it was useless his grip was like a vice, hard and unmoving.

"Hmm, I don't really know, but I suppose I could give you over to Vlad." Masters sneered, "I could tell him that by holding you, Danny would have no choice but to join him, or failing that you know how much Vlad wants a ghost son of his own."

Sam shuddered at the thought, but Danny hearing what Masters was thinking only grew angry.

"Let her go." Danny coldly commanded

"I don't think so, and it's not like you can really do anything to stop me half breed." Masters mocked

At this Danny only grew angrier until finally something in him snapped. When he opened his eyes everyone could see that instead of their normal neon green they had changed to a blood red color. Danny looked right at Masters and suddenly his body was engulfed in green flames.

"Finally!" Masters exclaimed, "About time you tapped into your emotions. Danny? Oh no."

Seeing that Danny wasn't responding to what he was saying Masters suddenly got very nervous. When Danny powered up for an ecto-blast he quickly and roughly pushed Sam out of the way. But he left himself with no time to raise a shield and ended up taking the full blunt of the blast. Masters was blasted backwards and into a tree. He struggled to his feet and looked at the very pissed off hybrid

"Danny enough look Sam's safe see? Danny you need to calm down." Master tried to reason with the teen "Sam, tell Danny you're safe. We need to calm him down."

"Why I think you deserve whatever Danny does to you." Sam responded

"You're probably right about that, but if Danny doesn't calm down, he's not only going to hurt me, but anyone else that he considers a threat. And in the condition he's in that's going to anyone, including you and Tucker." Masters explained

"Danny, listen to me, I'm fine, and I'm ok see?" Sam calmly told Danny

"Yeah dude, we're good. See? No problem." Tucker chimed in

"Danny look, I let Sam go ok? I'm not going to hurt her I promise." Masters tried to help

Eventually, when Danny saw that Sam and Tucker were ok, and Masters wasn't going to hurt any of them he calmed down. Once Danny calmed down he reverted back to his human form, and fell to his hands and knees, completely wiped out.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam screamed as she swung at Masters's head and she would have connected had Masters not had quick reflexes. But he did, so the only thing that connected with Sam's fist was air.

"Depends on which part you're talking about. Danny's anger fueled power surge, or the part where I used you to make it happen?" Masters sneered

"Both!" Sam exclaimed

But before Masters could answer Sam's questions a portal appeared and out walked Clockwork. Masters saw he step out and immediately walked over to him.

"There my part of the deal is done. I helped Danny use his anger to grow stronger, and I helped him to control it. Now send me back." Master told the ghost of time

"Are you so eager to meet death?" Clockwork asked as he shifted to the form of father time

"There are people who are counting on me. They need me. I have to go back."

"I'm afraid that what you have done wasn't enough to change time." Clockwork told the man in black before shifting again to the form of a man in his thirties

"What more can I possibly do?" Masters hissed

"I'm afraid that in order to change time you must help the boy, teach to control his new powers, and so him how to use them." The time ghost said and shifted to the form of a child, but as always keeping the scar over his eye

"That wasn't part of the deal Clockwork."

"It is now. I saw that you eliminated Skulker. Does that mean that you have avenged their deaths?"

"Shut up." Masters said

"Teach him, help him grow, and the future will change, for the better."

"Better for who? Me? Or the boy?" Masters asked and pointed at Danny

"Both." Clockwork answered

Finally after giving it some thought Masters sighed and let his head fall to his chest.

"Fine I'll do. If there's even a chance that they might live I'll take it. But I'm not getting my hopes up."

Clockwork smiled and told Masters "I knew you would." And turned back to the portal

"Oh and Clockwork, before you leave. I heard that little 'I think' comment you made before I left your tower." Masters said once again looking at the time ghost

Clockwork continued to smile as he stepped through the portal and returned to his castle in the Ghost Zone. Masters turned to Danny who was still on his knees and who had watched the whole scene without uttering a single syllable.

"Get up Phantom we got training to do if this is going to work." Masters said to the boy and smiling thought to himself 'I promise you both, I'll come back.'

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but it's been pretty busy around here recently, what with my brother leaving back to Fort Carson Colorado, and the transmission in my car deciding it was going to die. It really didn't leave much time for anything else. So I'm sorry. To make up for it I tried to make this chapter a little longer, plus I'll be adding the next chapter as well. Happy reading, and thanks to all those that have commented or added this story to their alerts.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here you go, this is chapter 5 and in this we'll have a few more things explained along with the start of Danny's training. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom characters. I only own the character called Masters

DANNY PHANTOM – HERO OF ALL TIME

"Come on Phantom on your feet." Masters told the boy

"No" was his response

"No? What do you no? Listen either get up all I'll force you to get up?" Masters ordered

"Not until you explain a few things." Danny stood firmly

"Ugh, fine. What do you want to know?" Masters sighed

Sam and Tucker came over and stood to either side of their friend. Ready to hear what Masters was about to say. Danny looked over at Sam and then at Tucker before giving his first question

"Who are you?"

"My name is Matthew Masters. I'm Vlad's adopted son."

"Vlad's son?" Sam wondered

"Adopted." Masters said emphasizing every syllable

"What's going on?" Tucker asked

"Look, how about we stop the questions and I'll explain the whole story to you." Masters told the three teens

"Deal." They said in unison

"Alright let's start from the beginning. In two years from now, when you graduate High School Vlad will make his move to control the world. He'll start by going to the Ghost Zone and taking the ring of rage and the crown of fire from Pariah Dark. With this he'll make his way to Clockwork's castle and find the Fenton thermos that holds Dan Phantom, your evil older self. With the new power he has he'll be able to absorb you evil self and take control of his powers and strength as well. Finally he'll acquire the Ghost Gauntlet with the stones of life, form and fantasy along with its power source. With these items it will only take him a matter of a few months to completely rule not just the Earth but the Ghost Zone as well. Fortunately it will take him some time to figure out the sequence to unlock the full potential of the Gauntlet. But he will, and once he does he will have complete and utter control of everything. With the Gauntlet fully activated he will remake everything to any whim he decides, and with the power of the Pariah's ring and crown along with Dan's strength and ghost powers no one will be able to stop him,"

"So where you do fit into all this then?" Sam asked

"I was getting to that, now keep quiet." Masters told the girl

"I came to Vlad's attention when he still hadn't found complete control of the gauntlet. My real name is Matthew Laney. Vlad's ghost patrol caught my parents out after curfew and by his orders anyone caught out after curfew is to be assumed part of the resistance. So they were killed. The only thing I can be grateful for was that their deaths were quick and relatively painless,"

"Is that who Clockwork was talking about when he mentioned you killing Skulker to avenge their deaths?" Tucker interrupted

"No, now quit interrupting me or I won't finish and you'll just have to live with the future as is." Masters retorted angrily, "Now, where was I? Oh yes Vlad's himself had been with that patrol as he liked to go out once in a while and see the fright in the people's faces when they saw him and he ordered their deaths. He saw me huddled over my parents' bodies crying and trying to get them to wake up. I don't know why Vlad did it, but he did all the same, he took me and comforted me, told me everything would be all right. Then he took me back to his castle and adopted me. He changed my name to Matthew Masters, but everyone just called me Prince Phantom. Yes, Phantom. He was called King Plasmius to the common people and the ghost's who worked under him, and he ordered them to call my Prince Phantom. He more than likely did it to try and dirty your good name by having it associated with him. Now you know Vlad has always wanted a half ghost son to call his very own right? Well that's what he did. He made it so that I became half ghost just like him, and just like you Danny. When I came out of his ghost portal I looked more like you did than him, which I think he liked even more, me looking like you than him. Another way of tormenting the people by making the hero they once cheered turned into one they now feared. For years Vlad trained me to use my ghost powers, and to one day take over rule of his empire. With Vlad I had everything, power, money, anything I wanted. Yet, I was never happy. One day, when I was about your age Vlad took me out on one of his nightly patrols. We ended up coming across two little kids. They were no older than I was when my parents had been killed. It was an older brother, younger sister team, and they seemed to have been going home after getting a few meager supplies from one of the stores in the area. I was willing to let them go, because I didn't see them as a threat. But Vlad per his rules demanded that they be killed regardless if they didn't look like a threat. Their parents seeing that their kids were in danger had come running out of the house to protect them. Vlad ordered me to execute them but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to kill people that I knew were no threat. Vlad again ordered me to, but I refused telling him that they were no threat and to let them be. Vlad in a fit of fury took control himself and killed the parents first. When the smoke from his ecto-blast lifted the kids were crying and trying to get their parents to wake up. I saw this and something inside of me snapped. I'm not sure if it was the similarities between what happened to them and my own parents are if it was the fact that Vlad would be so careless about life. But I snapped anyway, I felt anger like I hadn't felt in a long time, I felt more power than I ever had before. But I lost all sense of being, and when I was finally able to regain control of myself I looked around and destruction was all that I found, the ghost's on patrol were unconscious and scattered. Vlad himself was out cold and laying on a pile of rubble. I turned to make sure the kids hadn't been hurt, thankfully they hadn't, but I could see the fear in their eyes. Suddenly the older brother stood up and in front of his younger sister to try and protect her from me. I told them I wasn't going to hurt them but I could tell they would be afraid of me no matter what I told them. So I turned back to Vlad and saw that he was still out. I knew that because of what I had done I would never be able to return to the castle with him, so I ran. I found the resistance I have been fighting one their side ever since." Matthew finished

The trio just stood there unable to speak, as the words that had been spoken sunk in. Danny was the first to react

"What about us?" Danny asked and pointed to the three of them, "What happened to us?"

"You died, and that's as far as I'm going in detail, trust me, you don't want to know anymore than that." Matthew answered him

"We died?!" Tucker exclaimed

"Yeah, you did."

"And that's why you were sent back? To prevent us from dying?" Sam asked

"Not quite," Matthew told her "I was sent back to train you, Tucker, and Danny to fight. And by doing that I hope to not only prevent your deaths but be able to stop Vlad from succeeding as well. Danny you're the only one who can defeat Vlad. And hopefully with my training that will happen and the future I know won't exist."

"How are you going to train me to defeat Vlad if he's going to have all this power?" Danny stated

"You remember that I told you I got so angry that I snapped and ended up knocking Vlad out?" Matthew asked him

"Yeah I remember."

"Well that's how I'm going to train you. Vlad has the ring of rage but never learned that while it had power it's full potential was released when you had control of your emotions. By learning to control your emotions and using them to fuel your ghost powers they become unimaginably stronger." Matthew told the group

"Then what are we waiting for?" Danny smirked

A/N: I know I said that this chapter was going to have an explanation, and the start of Danny's training but I thought that it might to too much to digest all at one time so I stopped it here, but I promise the training will begin in the next chapter, and later in the story a few more things are going to be explained, and you'll learn more about Matthew's life. But that's all for now hope you enjoyed.


End file.
